The Sophisticated Server Raiders
Overview The Sophisticated Server Raiders was a troll group of around 7,000 at it's peak before deletion. Owned and operated by Roblox user BugsLuck, the group was a prime example of the pay-to-rank troll group structure, selling low to mid-level ranks for Robux. Many members of the Sophisticated Server Raiders were casual trolls, using alternate accounts to troll at cafés like Frappé or Verde. Because of the group's stark contrast from the Master T's, a more traditional community-based organization, the two factions declared war in July 2018. After a mass-reporting campaign by the Master T's the group was deleted by Roblox, and it's owner was banned for three days. History Pre-War SSR Before the Sophisticated Server Raiders' conflict with the Master T's, the group maintained peaceful (if any) relations with other troll groups, as is typical of factions similar to it. The Raiders held semi-daily raids led by group members who had purchased the "Host" rank, having members dress up in similar or identical attire, then using the Kohl's Admin ":place" command to mobilize into another game. These raids typically consisted of anywhere from fifty to a hundred members. Unlike the Master T's, who use a vetting process to induct members, anyone could join the Sophisticated Server Raiders, and were allowed to leave whenever they wanted, thus it's popularity among casual trolls. Master T's Encounter In July 2018, the Sophisticated Server Raiders hosted a raid on Sizzleburger, an American-style restaurant group organized similar to Verde. Mid-way through the raid, the Master T's had entered the game to raid there, and the two groups came face to face. Flanked by several raiders sporting a light-blue skin tone, the T's were forced to leave the game and reevaluate their strategy. The encounter, piquing the interest of the T's, brought them to researching the group, discovering fundamental differences. Due to these differences, and the nature of the encounter between the groups, the Master T's declared war on the Sophisticated Server Raiders only days later, beginning the conflict that would end the SSR. Skirmishes Early in the war between the T's and the SSR, the former had launched several attacks against the Raiders' headquarters, attempting to disrupt the occurrence of raids. Typically, skirmishes would work out in a similar fashion to Master T's raids, beginning with a coordination phase, then joining the headquarters and spamming or exploiting until kicked by raid hosts. The damage caused by the T's skirmishes varied, ranging from negligible to destructive. Because of the T's impeding SSR raids and the group's attitude toward the Raiders' presence, public perception of the T's soured, only further fueling the war. Battle of Headquarters Following a Master T's attack on the Sophisticated Server Raiders' staging area, developer Colby_Scripts followed the T's regiment back to the Master T's headquarters. Upon arriving, Colby_Scripts was confronted by then-developer in the Master T's ilovecheesecrackersx, during which, Colby_Scripts lambasted the actions of the Master T's, and referred to the T's headquarters as "free model haven". Before leaving the game, Colby_Scripts threatened the group by promising an assault on the headquarters. The T's acted quick, forming a garrison defending the area surrounding the headquarters' spawn area, and sent artillerymen to the building's roof, where several cannons were lined up. Roughly ten minutes after the SSR representative left, more than fifty members of the group joined the game, bearing swords. In comparison to the Master T's twenty infantrymen and five artillery officers, the Raiders' force was overwhelming. For more than ten minutes, Raiders and T's were slaughtered at the hands of one another, with pings spiking and tempers raging. Eventually, however, the T's fended off the Raiders from their headquarters, agreeing to meet with the raiders at the T's war place, a combat game designed for conflicts like the SSR War. Battle of August 6 Later that day, the Master T's and Sophisticated Server Raiders met at the War Place, each side heavily armed. Leaders in both factions were part of their respective group's force, and dozens of soldiers were involved, marking the Battle of August 6 as the SSR War's largest battle. Located on Master T's territory, the battle would be a deciding factor in determining the superior group. Through trench warfare, the fate of the war would be decided. Fighting broke out only a few minutes after joining, with soldiers on the T's and SSR sides driving tanks toward and hurling projectiles at each side's trench. The SSR, on the offensive, pushed forward to the Master T's trench, looking to take it and end the war as soon as possible. However, they were held off by T's garrisons. On the other side of the battlefield, the SSR's trench was left undefended, with all available soldiers marching further into T's territory. As a result of this, a small T's force was able to take the trench, winning the battle, even if marginally, and fending off the Sophisticated Server Raiders from T's territory. Later that day, a ceasefire was agreed upon by both factions. Deletion Later that month, the SSR was functioning normal; raids were carrying on as planned, and no further casualties occurred. But behind the scenes, a vengeful Master T's conspired to rid Roblox of the SSR. In one final attack against the SSR, the Master T's assaulted their headquarters, throwing them off-guard. The T's, through resilient, were all kicked. However, as a final attempt to destroy the Raiders, the T's began a mass-reporting campaign against the group, counting in the hundreds. Eventually, Roblox took notice of the reports, and deleted the SSR from Roblox. Category:Enemies Category:Groups